The Last Song
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Rin tidak sengaja mendengar suara nyanyian di tengah malam, siapakah itu ? Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Kazue Katou]


Yosh, Yuu-chan kembali~

Aku harap nggak ada yang keberatan aku tulis fic buat Okumura Rin yaaa…

I was really in love with him, hehe :D

Happy reading…

Eh, don't like… Don't read !

Tombol back menanti~

The Last Song

Pemuda bernama Okumura Rin itu sedang mengitari kampus True Cross pada tengah malam.

"Cih, si mata empat itu tumben sekali tidur mengigau ! Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur ! Nganggur begini…" Umpatnya dengan sebal, mata empat yang ia sebut-sebut sudah tentu adik kembarnya, Okumura Yukio.

Tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba saja Rin sudah sampai di depan perpustakaan sekolah yang gelap gulita.

"Ah, sial… Kenapa aku bisa datang kemari ?" Gumam Rin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian ia menguap dan berjalan menjauh.

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge__  
__Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no heartbreak__  
__Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete__  
__Yagate hana wo sakasu yo_

"Hah ? Apa itu ?!" Rin kaget, ia mendengar ada suara perempuan yang bernyanyi.

_Furidashita natsu no ame ga__  
__Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto__  
__Omoide to daburu eizou__  
__Aki no dorama no saihousou_

Suara nyanyian itu terus terdengar, kedua kaki Rin melangkah masuk dengan sendirinya dan berjalan ke arah bangku paling ujung perpustakaan.

Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat perempuan tembus pandang yang berseragam True Cross tengah duduk di atas meja sambil terus mengalunkan lagu itu.

_Doushite onaji you na panchi__  
__Nando mo kuratchaun da__  
__Soredemo mata tatakaun darou__  
__Sore ga inochi no fushigi_

"Suaranya merdu sekali…" Ucap Rin dengan suara pelan.

Tiba-tiba nyanyian itu terhenti.

"Si… Siapa di sana ?!" Pekik gadis hantu itu ketakutan, kedua matanya yang berwarna biru tua jernih menatap Rin.

"Justru aku yang bertanya… Kamu bukan manusia lagi kan ?" Rin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Menjauh dariku ! Aku… Aku memang sudah mati…"

Tiba-tiba Rin teringat rumor yang beredar bahwa dulu ada seorang siswi yang meninggal gantung diri di perpustakaan dan sampai sekarang masih gentayangan,

mungkin… Dia orangnya…

Tapi kenapa dia masih berada di sekolah ? Di perpustakaan ?

Kenapa dia tidak kembali ke alam yang seharusnya ?

Suaranya sangat indah, wajahnya juga cantik…

Sayang sekali, sekarang dia hanyalah arwah penasaran…

"Kenapa kamu masih berada di sini ?" Tanya Rin,

"Aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun… Aku hanya ingin berada di True Cross…"

"Siapa namamu ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Aku ini calon exorcist, mungkin aku bisa mengusirmu dari sini…"

"Mengusirku ? A, aku tidak mengganggu siapapun !"

"Kamu tidak seharusnya masih ada di sini…"

"Ta, tapi… Aku…"

"Haaa ! Aku hanya bercanda !" Kemudian Rin duduk di meja berhadapan dengannya.

"Huh ! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu…"

"Yah, aku hanya ingin menanyakan namamu !"

"Namaku ? Itu… Ehm, Yoshihara Sakura…"

"Hoo… Namaku…"

"Okumura Rin, aku tahu…" Ia memotong kalimat yang akan di ucapkannya.

"Bagaimana bisa ?"

"Kamu cukup sering di bicarakan, menurutku…"

"Hmm…" Rin menatap kedua mata Sakura yang sejak tadi menyita perhatiannya.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa kau masih berkeliaran di kampus malam-malam begini ?" Tanya Sakura,

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena Yukio, adikku…"

"Okumura Yukio ? Yang memakai kacamata ?"

"Kamu tahu dia ?"

"Ya, dia sering kemari…"

"Oh, begitu…"

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Sakura…"

"Ada apa, Rin ?"

"Aku ingin dengar kelanjutkan lagu yang tadi kamu nyanyikan ?"

"Hontou ?" Tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum lebar,

"Eh ? Kenapa ? Tentu saja aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu itu…" Rin kebingungan,

"Akhirnya… Ada yang memintaku untuk bernyanyi… Setelah 5 tahun yang lalu aku menggantung diri di sini karena depresi oleh tekanan orangtua untuk pindah dari True Cross… Padahal dulu aku sering menyanyi untuk sahabat-sahabatku… Sampai akhirnya… Saat aku mati, tidak ada lagi yang yang menemaniku… Aku kesepian…" Air mata gadis itu kemudian mengalir deras,

"Aku selalu menunggu… Ada yang memintaku sekali lagi untuk bernyanyi…" Lanjutnya,

_Koi wo shite subete sasage__  
__Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no heartbreak__  
__Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete__  
__Yagate hana wo sakasu yo_

"Yoshihara… Sakura…" Rin memandangnya dengan sedih,

"Arigatou, Okumura Rin… Sekarang aku sudah tenang, saatnya untuk pergi…" Tangan Sakura yang tembus pandang dan dingin itu meraih wajah Rin.

_Sayonara..._

Saat Rin mengedipkan matanya, Sakura tidak ada. Ia hanya duduk sendirian di perpustakaan yang sepi itu.

"Yoshihara Sakura… Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu…" Gumamnya di sertai langkah kaki yang mulai berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

~THE END~

Aneh ya ?

Iiih, Yuu-chan memang error !

Fuhaha, gomen nee… XD


End file.
